Worlds Apart
by loopyL
Summary: Fic about Satine and Christian's Childhood (their 10). Please R&R, i really want to know what you you think. i know it says that I don't accept reviews from unsigned peeps, its not true, email me if you can't review (and want to review).
1. Default Chapter

Name: Worlds Apart   
Rating: pg-13  
Summary: Satine and Christians life before moulin rouge, their 10.   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Moulin Rouge they all belong to Baz Luhrmann As Satine sat in her dark bedroom she heard thudding footsteps moving slowly up the stairs. She froze. It was her father. She curled up in a ball and shrunk as far away as she could from the door, the door that would soon be opened to revel her father, drunk after a night in Bar Absinthe. The door knob rattled as it opened slowly. Her father's shadow loomed over the bedroom. He hadn't seen her yet, "Please,please don't see me" Satine thought desperately. "Please";. There was no such luck, in a matter of seconds her father saw her a pulled her roughly from her hiding place. Satine cowered under his glare and tried to get free of her fathers death grip. Suddenly, out of no where his fist collided with her jaw. She flinched, but at once knew that she shouldn't have. She was pushed against the wall as he  
continually pummelled her. Then he stopped. Satine could here a knock at  
the door, "Yes" she thought, "I'm saved." Her father dropped her on the  
floor and went to answer the door. Satine took her chance and sneaked down  
the stairs afterwards. She went into the kitchen and out through the back   
door. As soon as she was outside she ran, not stopping to look back or  
check whether her he had seen her go. She didn't care. All she wanted to do  
was get away. Get away from him. Get away from the house, even out of  
paris. Although she couldn't get away from Paris she had decided to never  
return to that house again.

Satine sat on a cold step in the doorway of an old tumbled down house. She  
shivered, it was the middle of winter. "Why did i pick tonight to run   
away?" she thought bitterly. "I could have run away in summer, at least  
then i would be warmer" She curled up in a ball, her back to the door and  
tried to sleep. She woke up to a man of about 40 shaking her. "What you  
doin' 'ere? This is my house. You have no right sleepin' 'ere"

Satine jumped up and ran down the street. He called after her but she   
continued to run, not caring where she was going.

In another city, in a another country, Christian James sat in the pallor,  
waiting for his parents to return home from the theatre. He had been  
waiting there for an hour and was becoming more an more annoyed by their  
late arrival. After a minute or two he got up and made his way over to the  
piano and sat down. He started to play, a slow song at first and then   
switched to a faster one, this improved his mood and was still playing  
while his parents came in.  
"Oh, hello Christian dear," his mother said.  
"Mother!" Christian ran to her and threw his arms around her in a hug.  
"Its nice to see you too." She smiled. "Sorry we're so late back, we were  
getting a special something for our little boys birthday."  
"Oooo, oooo, what did you get?"  
"I'm not telling you, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. Now Its time for   
bed"  
"OK, good night mother, good night father." Christian hugged his mother and  
then his father an went up the marble staircase to his bedroom.

The next morning Christian ran down the stairs and into the living room.   
All of his family were seated round a huge pile of presents. Christians  
eyes grew wide. "I love birthdays." he thought smiling.  
As he opened his presents one by one christian got happier and happier. He  
had got every thing he wanted and more. He was now on his last present, as  
he opened it he gasped, it was better than he could ever imagined. Ice   
skates. He had wanted these for years but his parents had never given them  
to him as they though it was too dangerous for him to go skating.  
"Now your 10 we have decided to let you go ice skating." His mother said,  
"Just you be careful though Ok, i don't want you to have any accidents,   
especially on your birthday."  
"You can go out later if you want." said Christians father.  
"Thank you mother, thank you father! This the best present ever!"  
"I'll take you later if you want Christian," His older sister, Susanna,  
said "I was going to go with Andrew anyway" Andrew was Christians older  
brother.  
"Thank you, i'd love to come." Christian said, a huge grin on his face. 

Meanwhile

Satine huddled in a dark ally, she had seen her father walk past a few   
moments before and did not want to be found. As she ventured out into the  
open, she started to look for food as she was starving. She hadn't eaten  
for two days and was prepared to eat anything no matter how small. She  
stood on the main street asking passers by for food. They ignored her and  
simply continued walking.

After two hours of begging she had received nothing and so she went in  
search of food elsewhere. Behind a Bakers she found a couple of bins. As  
she searched through she found a few stale croissants and a hard loaf of   
stale bread. She picked them up and went down the next ally way to enjoy  
her food. As she sat down she looked around, checking to see if anyone had  
seen her take the bread. Seeing no one she sat down and ate. 

BackIn England

Christian sat with his family round the dining table watching the banquet   
being set before them. There was three kinds of meat, chicken, beef and  
pork. Piles of roast potatoes, carrots, spinach, parsnips, Brussels  
sprouts, and much, much more. As they sat down to eat his father said the  
thing christian was dreading to hear. "So son, in a few years you'll be  
coming to work with me at the bank."  
Christian sat silently, he hated the bank, and to work there would be a  
nightmare. Endless days sitting at a desk, sorting through sheets and  
sheets of paper. What Christian really wanted to do was to become a writer,   
but as the son of Marcus James, the most respected man at the bank, he  
would have to continue in his father and brothers footsteps.  
"Oh, he's got a few years yet," Christians mother said, breaking the  
science.  
"Yes, but we have to get him out there, meeting people." his father said,  
turning to Christian. "To be a good banker you have to be well known."  
"Yes father" Christian replied numbly.

After Dinner Christian changed and went to bed, he lay awake half the night  
thinking about what his father had said. He didn't want to become a banker,  
he wanted to write. After a night of fitful sleep Christian decided to tell  
his father as soon as he dared about wanting to become a writer. 

In Montmartre

Satine struggled to keep warm as she sat, huddled in another doorway,trying   
to fall asleep. As she sat there she started to think about her life and  
what was going to happen to her nw she had run away from home. She began to  
cry as she realised her life had been nothing but one long series of  
painful events, one after the other. Her mother had died, her father beat  
her for the smallest things, and now she had nowhere to live. The thought  
of her mother made her cry even more. She had died when satine was only 5  
and the last 5 years had been hell due to the death. Not only did she have  
to spend day after day without her mother, but she was subject to her  
father day in and day out. And now she was no better off, huddled in the  
corner of a doorway, crying. That night Satine cried herself to sleep,  
wishing for someone to come and take her away from all her misery and   
despair. 

Please R&R!


	2. Grown Up

Name: Worlds Apart

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Satine and Christian have now grown up and this is about a year before they meet each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Moulin Rouge. They all belong to Baz Luhrmann

Authors note: I don't really know how to continue this. Any ideas are welcome. )

Christian sat, drumming his fingernails on the desk and sighed. He was wading his way through an enormous pile of papers, bored stiff. He sighed again. And looked up when someone knocked at the door. His father came in.

"Christian, have you finished those papers yet?" Christian shook his head. "You've had ages to do them, why aren't they finished?"

"Sorry," Christian mumbled, "I'll try to get them finished by tonight."

"Good, because I need them for tomorrow morning." Said his father, and he walked out.

After he was gone Christian slumped back in his chair and groaned. There was no way he would be able to finish these papers by tonight. He would have to stay here all night if he even wanted to try and get them done.

Back at the Moulin Rouge

"Satine! Satine!" Marie yelled down the corridor, "Oh, for heavens sake! Where is that girl? Satine!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm here." Satine came running from around the corner.

"What's got into you girl? It's your big night tonight. The prince is here tonight, love."

"Mmmmm, yes, I know." Said Satine dreamily.

"Well come on then!" Said Marie impatiently "Get out there!"

The next morning in England

Christian stumbled downstairs, sat down at the table, ate a few bites of breakfast, got up and went out of the house. He was exhausted, he hadn't got into bed until 1am last night and now he was shattered. At least he had finished doing the papers, thought Christian gloomily. It was his father's presentation today and he was supposed to get in early to help him. He was already an hour late and was dreading what he was going to say to him when he looked up and saw his father right in front of him.

"Where were you this morning?" His father boomed.

"Sorry sir, I slept in late," Christian stammered, "It won't happen again."

"It defiantly won't be happening again, your fired!"

"What? Wait. That's not fair. What am I supposed to do?"

"How do I know? Now get out!"

Christian turned around and went back home.

At the Moulin Rouge

Satine opened her eyes slowly and groaned. The Prince had not left until the early hours of the morning, and rehearsals started promptly at 7. This had meant that Satine could only get a few hours sleep before she would have to get up again.

As she entered the dance hall, everyone went very quiet.

"What? What's the matter?" Satine said.

"The Prince has let." Harold said quietly. "Now we need a new investor for the Moulin Rouge. That or you're all out on the streets."

'Dam' Thought Satine. It was her fault; she would get blamed as always. What would Harold say? She dreaded to think. For the most part he was a happy and larger than life sort of man. But when he got angry, he got angry.

'What if he sacks me?' Satine thought miserably. Just then Harold said,

"Satine, can I see you out side for a minute please?"


End file.
